Women
by BloomingDahlia16
Summary: We've seen Robin mack his way through three seasons of women, but what would happen if they all met? I think this would be the result.One-shot


The Trip To Jerusalem Inn was surprisingly empty, the barman's sigh echoing off the dirty walls. The woman sitting in the back returned the sigh and called for another drink. She looked down at the foaming drink and took a long swig.

"Bad day, huh?" a woman asked, taking a seat beside her. She looked up to see a black woman occupying the seat. She ordered an ale and took a sip. The first woman couldn't help but notice the circles around her eyes.

"You look as if yours was just as bad."

"You wouldn't believe it. I was just making my way to Holland to live nice and well and my partner kicks me out and says that he doesn't need me anymore." She shook her head angrily, taking another drink. "Men," she muttered.

"I'll drink to that," the two women knocked mugs and drank in silence.

"I'm Abbess," the black woman stuck out her hand.

"Sarah." They shook hands and sighed as another woman entered the Inn. The barman rolled his eyes at the amount of females in the pub. She stalked up to the bar and snapped at the barman for a drink.

"What happened?" Sarah asked across the room.

"Robin Hood," the woman hissed, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Sarah and Abbess scoffed at the name then all three shot looks at each other.

"You?"

"Yeah, me. You?"

"It's Robin Hood, of course me."

"You're kidding. All three of us were played by that outlaw?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Make that four," another voice said. The imposing figure approached, her black hair hanging around her shoulders.

"Kate," she nodded sharply at the blonde.

"Isabella," Kate spat back.

"Glad to see you know each other," Abbess smirked, rolling her eyes skyward but was met with rotting wood. She sneered and looked back to the misfit group. Isabella was already taking charge of the situation.

"Robin Hood thinks he can just parade around and mess with our minds! He honestly believes he can fool us all."

"He flirts and then casts us aside once he's gotten what he wants." Sarah added.

"He thinks that by smiling at us and winking at us we'll just forget that he's already taken by someone!"

"Men!" the four chorused angrily.

"Did he say sweet things to you?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Yes,"

"Did he do it where someone was obviously going to see?" Kate asked.

"Yes, in front of my father," Kate said.

"In front of my business partners," Abbess sighed.

"He kissed me where not only guards would see, but the Sheriff _and_ my brother!" Isabella smacked her fist down on the table.

The women snarled in response. "He is so predictable!" was the general thought amongst the table.

A moment of silence fell over the table.

"Well, are we just going to sit there and let him get away with this?" Kate asked loudly.

"I should think not!" Abbess yelled, draining her mug of ale.

"I'm with you," Isabella said, standing.

"Me too," Sarah added.

"Well then, I'd say it's off to Sherwood!" The women paraded out, leaving the barman stunned and shortchanged.

"Kate, since you know where the camp is, you can lead the way." Sarah pushed the blonde forward. Kate hiked her skirt up and walked down the familiar path to the hidden camp. She shifted the long coil of rope to the other shoulder and rolled them in pain. On the way to Sherwood, they'd picked up two lengths of rope, a score of quivers and three bows and some cloth.

Kate pushed the girls down and shushed when Abbess protested.

"There," she pointed to the camp, which was open. And strangely enough Robin was alone in there.

"Perfect," Sarah whispered, licking her lips is anticipation. "Let's go!"

"No," Isabella held the girl back. "We need a plan." Sarah huffed but sat back down.

"Now, I think the best option, given our supplies is…"

"Hello there Robin," Abbess said, approaching the outlaw.

"Remember us?" Sarah asked, taking her position so he could run. .

"You should, you've claimed to love us all." Isabella said while circling him as a bird circles her prey.

"And we're not too pleased about it," Kate said, brandishing her piece of rope.

"Now, now, ladies. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding…" Robin began but Isabella picked up one of Much's pans and hit him over the head with it.

Quickly," she instructed and the three women jumped up and tied his wrists and ankles together then bound his arms to his side. Isabella tied a piece of cloth around his mouth so they didn't have to listen to him anymore. Kate and Isabella picked up his upper half while Abbess and Sarah carried his legs and together they shuffled to a tree by the river. With some difficulty they hoisted him up to the tree and hung him upside down from a branch that leant over the rushing water. They worked quickly and removed his clothing until he was in nothing but his undergarments. Once he was positioned, Kate slapped his cheek until his eyes opened. She stood in front of him with her hands of her hips.

"Tsk, tsk Robin. Don't you know? There's no fury like a woman scorned and you pissed off four of us."

"Today's just not your day, huh?" Sarah said, tapping his cheek and pouting mockingly. He struggled, his face turning red from his upside down position and attempt to talk.

"Don't try it," Isabella scoffed. "And if you try to get down, look where you'll end up," she laughed as his eyes shot down to the water and back up at her.

"Have a nice day," Sarah sneered.

"And Robin," Kate interjected. The others stopped, listening. "Try not to get to hung up about this," a chorus of groans came form behind her followed by some laughter at Robin's face. He hadn't enjoyed the joke either. The women walked away, laughing and left him hanging there.

"Master?" Much came up to the river and saw Robin tied up. Running over, he asked what had happened and hurried to untie the cloth in the mouth. Robin responded with some word, smirking as he said it.

"Women,"


End file.
